


A Moment in the Shade

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: AU - Elizabethan Times, Forbidden Loving, In the House of Wayne, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick’s finger tips skidded along Jason’s cheek, searing like brands, a mark for the world to see, finally dipping done over his cheekbone, his jawline, and his hand spread wide and encompassing around his neck. He settled there like ownership, like possession, like all the things he could never really have, not outside this room, and Jason smiled despite himself, nose nudging Dick’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Shade

Dick’s finger tips skidded along Jason’s cheek, searing like brands, a mark for the world to see, finally dipping done over his cheekbone, his jawline, and his hand spread wide and encompassing around his neck. He settled there like ownership, like possession, like all the things he could never really have, not outside this room, and Jason smiled despite himself, nose nudging Dick’s.

 

“You,” Jason breathed out softly, smirking, “are such a drama queen.”

 

The hands flared, pressing in tighter, and Dick’s generous mouth quirked in return. The look in eyes, the look that had been haunting the irises since they’d left the ball moments before, the hunger, the jealousy, didn’t flinch even as the rest of Dick’s face played at being humorous.

 

“Am I?” Dick hummed back, forehead pressing in and one hand lacing free of Jason’s neck.

 

His hand forced its way under Jason’s arm, wrapping around his lower back more securely, forcing Jason closing in to the wall. Actions contradicting every word he said, Dick spoke with his body. His words, the pointless blather to nobles, the brotherhood he spoke of at length to their father, were nearly always lies. It came with what they were.

 

There was no room in the Elizabethan court for what they were. No room in the Wayne family if it ever became clear what adultery went on under the family roof.

 

“You are.” Jason laughed lowly, each word and breath brushing on Dick’s lips, “Lady Brown was only seeking refugee, and despite our adopted father thinks, I am  _not_  making her an offer of marriage.”

 

The tension that Jason had felt ringing through Dick’s body, dropped.

 

“That’s nice.” Dick murmoured, smile gainting a realistic tint, as he brushed against Jason’s lips teasingly again, “But really Jay, you should stop leading the poor girl on. She’s ever so besotted with your handsome face and those lovely cheekbones.”

 

To prove his point, Dick moved up, pressing two quick, fire quick kisses on Jason’s cheeks. The earlier sear of Dick’s fingers was nothing to that, and Jason stretched up to the kisses, the smile deepening across his mouth.

 

“My handsome face and lovely cheekbones?” Jason still managed, taking his turn in trying to shorten the non-existent distance between their bodies, trying to tighten, and tighten until they melded as one, “I like this, do continue.”

 

Dick’s head tilted, lips pressing lightly against Jason’s now and it was Jason could do not to finally kiss, finally end this toy of words. But Jason enjoyed their games as much as Dick, enjoyed pretending no one and nothing else matter, enjoyed extending their stolen time together. Enjoyed pretending that for a moment this could be real and last a lifetime.

 

“Why,” Dick’s voice was low, dripped in the thickest of honey’s and his eyes are blaze of blue, “I do think the compliments may go to your head.”

 

He pulled back, slightly, a breath of air between them and Jason chased it close again, pressing their lips together like hands in a prayer, another not-kiss.

 

Jason grinned, reckless and drunk as Dick always made him feel.

 

“Never. What a ghastly thing to say.” Jason proclaimed and Dick’s lips almost quivered against his, “I say it only cause I love the sound of your voice almost as much as you do dearest  _Richard_.”

 

A spark, a challenge and blaze and Dick grinned back just as sharp.

 

“If talking is all you want to do then I can-“ Dick started, mocking, daring.

 

An end. Jason almost crowed in joy. Finally.

 

“By God no.”

 

Jason was unsure of who moved after that, unsure it matter, unsure if anything mattered when he was locked in his adopted brother’s arms and finally, finally kissing, hidden deep within the shadows of their home.

 

Safe from the eyes of any that would destroy them, their names, their family, they pulled back to the bedroom.


End file.
